


A New Timeline

by Starshipranger258



Category: Back to the Future, marty mcfly - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I love Marty Mcfly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshipranger258/pseuds/Starshipranger258
Summary: Marty Mcfly realizes that something is different about this timeline
Relationships: Marty McFly & Doc Brown, Marty McFly/Jennifer Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	A New Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS A FULL STORY FOR THIS ONESHOT ON WATTPAD USERNAME @protectavengers with the same name “A New Timeline” go check it out!

"No you don't understand Doc," Marty said. "None of this is right."

"Everything's the same Marty I don't know what else to tell you," Doc replied. Marty hit the wall with his hands out of frustration. 

"Yea Doc. Everything's the same. Except I have a kid!" He exclaimed. Doc's eyes widened. 

"What?" He asked, before walking away to look at his papers and books. They had just gotten back from a time travel trip and thought nothing had changed. They were sadly mistaken. 

"I got back home and everything was normal. Mom was cooking dad was working Linda was out and Dave was in his bedroom. Then the doorbell rang and I opened it and it was Jennifer. She was dropping my son off Doc. I have a son in this timeline," he said. 

"Whoa," Doc said. "That's heavy." 

"Yea and that's my line," Marty replied. 

"How old is your son?" Doc asked. Marty thought.

"I don't think he's even one yet," Marty said, sitting down on the couch. He connected his hands together and set his elbows on his knees. "His names Matty." 

"Is everything else for sure the same?" Doc asked. Marty thought about it, then nodded. "Then I think you need to leave it." Marty nearly choked. 

"This is heavy," Marty said. "Everything else was much lighter then this." 

"If we try to erase it we might cause a paradox or a butterfly effect or something much worse," his older friend replied. "Why don't you bring Jennifer and... Matty... over tomorrow." 

"Okay I can do that," Marty said.  
_______________________  
The next day, Doc heard his doorbell ring. He opened the door to reveal Jennifer holding a bag, and Marty awkwardly holding a baby boy. Doc opened the door wider for the trio to walk in. Marty gave Doc a stressed look and Doc gave a wide smile to encourage him. They walked to the couch and Marty bounced Matty on his leg. The baby gave a small laugh and Marty smiled down at him. Jennifer took the baby from Marty and he leaned back, throwing his arm around Jennifer and pulling her into his side. That felt normal. Doc offered them sodas, and returned with Pepsis. Doc and Marty looked at each other as if to say 'what now?' 

"So Jennifer how are you?" Doc asked, trying to ease the tension. She looked between to two.

"Cut the crap boys I know Marty just got back from time traveling," she said with a knowing smile. Their eyes widened. 

"W-what?" They both asked. Jennifer laughed lightly, before turning the baby in her arms and holding him against her shoulder. 

"I'm this timeline I helped with the time traveling. I went back in time with you to the fifties," she said. Marty just stared at her, but Doc grabbed his notebook.

"Interesting," Doc said. "How did you know that we weren't from this timeline?" 

"Marty almost dropped our child," she said. Marty gave her a slightly sympathetic look. 

"Sorry about that," he said, rubbing the back of her neck. She leaned further into his side. "Everything else is the same in the other timeline though." He kissed her head thoughtfully. 

"So is there anything we should know now?" Doc asked. Jennifer thought about it. 

"I think everything else should be right," she said. Marty looked at her. She'd always been smart, but now that she knew what she was talking about, it was incredible. 

"This is weird," Marty said, before getting a headache. He held his head in his hands, and suddenly, remembered a memory he didn't know he had. The headache disappeared and he grabbed Matty from Jennifer, holding him in a much better way. 

"Are you alright?" Jennifer asked him. Marty nodded. 

"Yea. I guess. I just got a weird headache, then I remembered how to hold Matty," he said. Doc wrote something down.

"It seems like you're starting to remember things from this timeline. The other memories will stay but fade. For a few days it's going to be hard to distinguish memories, but it'll get better," Doc informed him. Marty nodded. He could get used to this.

When they left Doc's house, Marty held Jennifer's hand and she carried the baby. They loaded the car and set off.

"Hey Jenn," Marty started. She nodded to tell him to finish. "How does this work?" He asked. 

"Hmm?" She asked. 

"Do we live together? Do our parents approve? Do we share custody?" He asked. She smiled. 

"We technically share custody. We spend more nights at each others' houses the ya our own," she told him. He nodded.

"Sorry. I'm just getting used to this," he said. 

"Well I'll tell you what. You stay at your house tonight and I'll keep the baby at mine, so you can get used to it." 

"Actually, who don't be both stay at my place. I'd rather see how this works," he said. She smiled and agreed.


End file.
